Generation Next
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H have grown up and have families. Husbands, sons, and daughters. Daughters who will become the new guardians. They will have to deal with boys, school, media, and a new evil.
1. Introduction

The W.I.T.C.H girls been busy through out the years after Phobos. Sure they WITCH every now and then to kick the butt of Phobos wanna bes, but not that much. The girls have grown up and have families. They don't live with the parents anymore. They have jobs, and some became famous. Life is good for W.I.T.C.H girls.

Let's start with Will. Will is now a secretary for an advertisement company. She married Matt, who's band became rich and famous. They bought themselves a new house in Heatherfield and had a daughter named Nikky. If you talked to Nikky without looking at her, you would swear that she was Will. She looked a lot like her father.

Irma could always be found somewhere by water. She loved hanging around the beach. She now works as a lifeguard there. She eventually started going out with this guy that she saved from drowning. They both seemed so familiar to each other. Irma then figured out that the Martin she had been seeing for four months, is the same Martin she yelled at in high school. Martin didn't look so geeky now. He still wore glasses, but square ones. His hair was short and spiked. He worked out, and now worked for a computer company. They got married, and have two kids. Their oldest kid is Samuel. He looks like his dad and acts like his mom. He convinced his mom to do comedy, and Irma became a comedian. She still does the lifeguard thing so people can say they were saved by a famous person. Samuel likes to pull pranks on his mom, but forgets that she can do better. Their second child Johnson, looks like her mom and acts like her dad. When the computer in the house crashes, she tries to beat her dad in the room to fix it. She had the same bond that her mother and brother had, with her dad. The bonds in the house were those Rory, Lorelai bonds.

Taranee and Nigel got married and had twins. Taranee is now a famous journalist, and Nigel is a school gym teacher. Their oldest child by three minutes is Terra. By first glance, she reminds you of Nigel. Get to know her and you will know she is Taranee's child. Nigel Jr. is a lot like his father. He is laid back and cool. He is great with creative writing, and has a wild imagination.

Cornelia has grown up to become a famous ice skater. Caleb moved to earth to be with Cornelia, and ended up marrying her. Caleb became a famous fencer. They both have 3 kids. Cameron, the oldest, looks like his father. He's a blonde, and is good with the girls. Sara is the second oldest. It is hard to tell which parent she looks like. She's quiet and attractive. The youngest is Teal. Teal looks like her mother, and if you talk to her you can easily tell, she is Cornelia's child.

Last, but not least, is Hay Lin. Hay Lin is married to Eric and has one child. Hay Lin decided to name her Yan Lin in respect to her grandmother. Yan Lin is just as crazy as her mother and great grandmother combined. She is also into drawing like her mother. Hay Lin became a famous clothes designer. Her daughter helped her with the Out of this World clothes line. Yan Lin likes drawing pictures of space and stars and planets. So she takes after both her parents. Eric is an famous astronomer.

The WITCH girls still remained friends after all these years. They still meet at the ice cream parlor to talk twice a week. Tomorrow is the first day of school. For Nikky, Johnson, Terra, Sara, and Yan Lin, it's the start of a second life.


	2. The Powers Appear

Prowler Kid: Alright, ya knows what characters I own and which ones I don't. Oh, and I will hive you some insiders info on this story.

This is the biggest. The thing you will read about the veil and Infinite Dimension is so complicated to explain that I only explained one time and got it right. I was gonna explain it but I forgot what I said. So when I remember you will be the first to know.

Johnson is a girl. I know it sounds like a boy name but I know a girl by that name and that is where I got the name from.

I haven't updated in a while because my granny, uncle, mom, aunt, sister, and I are in the process of moving and I was dragged away from the computer a lot. Oh, and my sister stays on it 24/7.

Last insiders note. It took me one week and three days to type this all up because if my sister wasn't on the computer, or I wasn't being dragged out the house, I was asleep or watching cartoons or shows.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yan Lin's House

"Yan Lin wake up," Hay Lin shouted while pulling on her shirt.

"I don't wanna go," Yan Lin yelled.

Her door opened and Eric walked in. He pounced on his daughter causing her to lift her head and stare at him. He had a big grin plastered across his face. She frowned and looked towards the door at her mother who smiled and winked at Eric.

"I'm up, I'm up," Yan Lin groaned.

Eric caught Hay Lin's wink, and watched her walk off.

"Good," Eric said, " now get ready for school."

Eric closed the door behind him and walked towards the direction Hay Lin went.

Terra's House

"Ok, heads I wake up Nigel Jr. tails, you do," Taranee said getting ready to flip the coin.

"Why do you get heads," Nigel questioned.

"Are you kidding me," Taranee asked.

Taranee flipped the coin praying it would land on tails. Don't get her wrong she loved her son. It's just he wasn't quite the morning person. To be frank, he was a pain in the butt. Terra on the other hand, was probably already awake. She loved the morning. She always said it was the time the earth was most beautiful. She was a saint in the morning compared to Nigel Jr. The coin dropped on the floor and landed on heads.

"Darn it," Taranee yelled.\

"Yes," Nigel cheerfully said.

Taranee shuffled slowly to her son's room. Nigel practically skipped to Terra's. Taranee banged on the door even though she knew he wouldn't wake up to that. She looked down the hall at Nigel who was doing a dance. To be precise, he was doing the moon walk, running man, and vogue. Taranee shook her head, and walked in the room. She walked towards juniors sleeping form and shook him.

"Nigel, wake up," she yelled.

Nigel almost kicked his mother until she was struck with an idea. Taranee picked up her son, and walked towards the bathroom. She gently placed him in the shower, and turned it on. Instantly he woke up screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed.

"My work here is done," Taranee said going to make breakfast.

"Terra, you awake," Nigel asked his daughter.

"Yeah," she said.

"That's my girl," Nigel yelled patting the door.

Nikky's Home

"Alright Will, I'll get her feet, and you get her arms," Matt said.

"Yeah," Will said blowing her messy hair from her face.

They lifted Nikky up and held her in mid air.

"One, two, three," they both said dropping her on the bed.

Nikky landed on the bed wide awake. She didn't do or say anything. She just looked at her parents who were laughing their heads off.

"Good, you're awake. Get ready for school kid," Will said walking out.

"And don't make us come up here for a fourth time," Matt laughed.

Matt closed the door and turned to Will. Both put their ear to the door to see if Nikky laid back down. Will shook her head and walked down stairs and Matt followed. Nikky opened the door and saw her parents where gone, then went back to sleep.

Johnson's Place

"Mom," Johnson complained.

"Dad," Samuel hollered, " I'm hungry."

Now you would think it would be the other way around. I mean the parents waking up the children, not the hungry part.

"Mom wants to sleep," Irma said turning over.

Johnson pulled her mother out of bed and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Mom," Johnson whined.

"Leave me alone," Irma said trying to get pass her daughter.

"What kind of parent are you. This is supposed to be the other way around. You know, you waking me up," Johnson yelled.

"A cool parent, am I waking you up to go to school," Irma asked sleepily.

"Mom," Johnson groaned.

"Fine, fine," Irma grabbed a box of cereal.

Martin and Samuel walked in the kitchen.

"Sam, you don't have to make sure I'm awake," Martin said.

"I'm just a concerned kid," Sam said taking a seat.

"So you kept dad awake," Johnson asked Sam.

"Yeah, mom," he asked.

"I think so," Samuel said.

Martin and Irma were standing at the kitchen counter asleep.

Sara's House

Cameron and Teal argued over the bathroom as Sara waited for an opportunity to walk in. The two hadn't noticed that Sara had stopped arguing with them.

"I need it more than you and Sara do," Teal complained.

"Do you know how long and how much it takes to get hair this gorgeous," Cameron asked.

Sara was about to laugh but that would make her noticeable, so she kept quiet. Right now her brothers hair looked like a dirty blonde mop. Then she saw her chance to get in the bathroom. Sara slipped in and closed the door. Right away her sister and brother knew they had been out smarted.

"Hey," Cameron and Teal yelled.

Cornelia walked out her room and saw them banging on the door and laughed.

"You two should keep an eye on her. You know she's quiet," Cornelia giggled.

"Fighting over the bathroom again," Caleb said walking towards them.

Teal and Cameron didn't say anything.

"Your sister out smarted you didn't she," Caleb asked

Teal and Cameron now glared at their father.

"Good luck and don't break down the door," Cornelia yelled walking down the stairs.

Caleb watched the children bang on the bathroom door and if you listened closely, you could hear Sara laughing.

With Yan Lin

"So, you ready for school," Eric asked Yan Lin.

"Yeah," she replied taking his bacon.

"Okay, ready," Hay Lin said.

Hay Lin kissed Eric then her and Yan Lin walked out the door. Half way at the school, Hay Lin started to think out loud.

"I wonder if Knckerbocker is still there," Hay Lin thought.

"Who," Yan Lin asked confused.

"Oh, old principal," Hay Lin answered.

Hay Lin's phone began to ring. You could hear the sound of the European theme to W.I.T.C.H in the car.

"Pass me my phone will you," Hay Lin asked.

Yan Lin passed her mother the phone and looked out the window. Suddenly, she felt the urge to sneeze. When she finally did, the car went three feet in the air, and the window she was facing shattered. Hay Lin looked towards her daughter who was giving her that same questioning look.

"I'll call you back," Hay Lin said and hung up the phone.

"Mom, is something wrong with me," Yan Lin said.

"No, I-I-I- I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you. Oh look, we're at your school. Let's talk about this later. Love ya," Hay Lin said quickly.

"Alright, bye mom," Yan Lin said then walked towards the school.

Hay Lin looked around to see if anyone was watching then turned to a car across the street.

"Air," she said lifting the car of f the ground and setting it down.

Hay Lin had a feeling where this was all headed. She knew that if everyone else in the gang was having the same troubles, that they would all meet in one place. She started up her car and drove off.

With Terra

"Mom, can dad take me to school and you take Terra? Me and dad have stuff to talk about," Nigel Jr. stated.

"Yeah, ok. Bye," Taranee said.

Nigel and Nigel Jr. rode down the street. Taranee turned to Terra, who seemed very interested with a plant by the window.

"Ready to go," Taranee asked.

Terra snapped out her trance.

"Huh? Yeah," Terra said getting up and walking out the door.

The car ride was silent until they were half way at the school. Taranee pulled over towards the sidewalk. Terra decided to show her mother her new trick.

"Mom," Terra got her mother's attention.

"What," Taranee said playing with the steering wheel.

"How did I do this," she asked.

Terra demonstrated with a small tree. When she focused on the tree and moved her hand up, the tree was a beautiful, big oak tree.

"When could you do that," Taranee asked.

"I did it with a plant this morning," Terra responded.

"Ok, we will talk about this when you get out of school. Just don't use your new ability until then alright," Taranee said.

"Kay, bye mom," Terra walked off.

Taranee had a bad feeling about this. She drove up to the red light and stopped the car. She had a feeling where and who to go to.

With Nikky

Will was driving her daughter to school. She looked over at Nikky who was probably playing a video game.

"Which game you playing," Will asked.

"Uh, mom? Would you ever think I was weird," Nikky asked.

"No, of course not. You're my daughter and I love you," Will stated.

"Even if I could do this," Nikky asked making a fireball.

Will was so busy gazing at the fireball, she went to the other side of the road.

"Mom, the road," Nikky screamed.

"What, oh," Will said moving back to the right and parking in front of the school.

"Wow," Will repeated herself over and over.

"Bye mom," Nikky said and walked up to the school.

Will sat in the car and repeated herself for a while. When she finally snapped out of it, she could think of what would happen if the others kids had power. She pulled off and drove past the stop sign hoping she wouldn't get pulled over by the cop. Luck for her the cop was to busy sipping coffee and eating a dozen donuts.

With Johnson

"Ok, I'll pick you both up after school today, so look for my car," Irma told her children.

"Alright mom, my friends are right there so don't say anything embarrassing bye," Sam pleaded.

"Bye honey, have a good day sweetie," Irma said laughing while blowing Sam a kiss.

Samuel's friends laughed while Sam put his head down embarrassed and waved.

"So what are you waiting for, a kiss goodbye too," Irma asked Johnson.

"No, I have two reasons I am not going in there," Johnson said.

"And what would those reasons be," Irma asked her obviously upset daughter.

"First of all, I'm a freak," Johnson screamed.

"What are you talking about," Irma yelled back.

"I have a problem," Johnson yelled.

"Well I would love to know what it is," Irma shot.

"Watch," Johnson told her.

Johnson touched her mother and sent a big shock through her body. Then Johnson demonstrated with the sky and made lighting strike the sidewalk. She turned to her mother who was a little amazed.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to do my hair this morning," Johnson yelled.

Irma calmed down a bit from the static shock she had just received.

"Honey, you are not a freak. Far from it, I promise. I can't explain it now, but I will ok."

"Alright," Johnson said finally calming down, "Lets move to my second problem. Boy,"

"You mean boys," Irma asked.

"Not boys, boy. One boy. Cameron," Johnson corrected.

"I think it's cute how he follows you like a lost puppy," Irma cooed.

"Never mind, bye mom," Johnson said closing the door before she could be embarrassed.

Irma took off towards one person she knew could help her. And she knew that if they where having the same problem that they would all go to one place.

With Sara

"Bye mom, you are picking us up from school right," Cameron asked.

"Sure, I wont let your father drag you to a fencing class again," Cornelia laughed.

"Peace out mom," Teal shouted.

"Love ya," Cornelia shouted back.

Cornelia looked over to Sara, who looked like she needed to ask a question. Sara looked at her mother then held her hands towards the sky. It started pouring rain on the car. Sara stopped the rain and looked at her shocked mother.

"Explain that," Sara demanded.

"I-I-I will, just give me until around the time you get out of school," Cornelia said.

Sara nodded and stepped out the car.

Cornelia sped down the street and past the donut eating cop. She knew exactly where to go.

Will's House

When Will got home she saw Taranee and Hay Lin sitting on her porch. Will got out the car and walked over to them. The three meet at the middle of the driveway. They heard the sound of two engines stopping behind them and turned to see Irma and Cornelia walking up to them. They each knew what was going on and all said the same thing.

"We need to talk!"


	3. A Strange Kandrakar and School Beginings

Prowler Kid: Alright, ya knows what characters I own and which ones I don't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Will's House

The W.I.T.C.H girls were all sitting around in Will's living room. Will and Hay Lin were on the couch, Irma was on the floor leaning on the couch, Taranee sat Indian style on the rug, and Cornelia was slouched down in the recliner.

"I can't believe this," Cornelia said.

"My child thought she was a freak," Irma complained.

"So does that mean we are time as guardians is over," Hay Lin asked.

"I never really thought about not being a guardian," Taranee confessed.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Kandrakar," Will suggested.

Will went up stairs to get the heart leaving the others down stairs. They all watched Will go up the stairs.

"You'd think she'd keep that thing on her like she normally did," Cornelia said.

Irma looked at her friends and smiled.

"What power does your child have going in a circle starting with Corny," Irma said impersonating a game show host.

"Water," Cornelia said thinking back to earlier.

"Earth," Taranee told the girls.

"Lighting," Irma said.

"Air," Hay Lin cheered.

"How did your kid get your power," Irma questioned.

"Runs in the family," Hay Lin said with a big grin.

"So that must mean that Nikky has fire," Taranee said.

"Hi ladies," Matt said closing the door.

"Hi Matt," they all said using Hay Lin's grin.

"Ok, I got the – Matt, hello," Will said.

"You got the what," Matt interrogated.

"It's nothing, just taking a trip to Kandrakar," Will smiled.

"Uh huh, what are you up to? What's going on," Matt asked.

"Why would you think I was up to something," Will questioned back.

"Yeah, just be careful," Matt said walking to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the trust," Will yelled.

"You're so very welcome," Matt yelled back.

"Ok, lets go before he questions me again," Will told the girls while picking up an envelope.

Sheffield Institute

"So Johnson," Cameron walked over to Johnson's locker.

"Go away," Johnson pleaded.

"Are you gonna make me ask again," ha asked.

"I'm a year younger than you, please tell me that's robbing the cradle or illegal," Johnson begged.

"Age ain't nothing but a number, and I don't think our love is illegal," Cameron said.

"Sara, take your brother away," Johnson called.

"Sorry about him," Sara said dragging Cameron into the cafeteria.

"Ow, ow, ow," Cameron yelped.

Terra stood in front of them.

"Please tell me you saw Nigel go in line and get his food then pick off another kids tray," Terra asked.

"Nope," Sara and Johnson said.

Terra took a seat at the table and looked at Sara, Johnson, and Cameron.

"Not going to ask," Terra said.

"It's good that you don't," Johnson told her.

"Terra," a voice yelled from behind Terra.

"No," Terra screamed.

"Hey sis, you got your tray yet," Nigel asked.

"Haven't you ate yet," Terra asked him.

"Yep, but they won't let me get back in line, so chop chop," Nigel said rushing her in line.

Principal Knickerbocker walked passed the group giving them a keep the noise down look. They watched Mrs. Knickerbocker walk away and started their conversation again.

"Stop picking of my tray," Terra yelled at Nigel.

"Ok," Nigel said taking another fry and sitting down.

"You two are crazy," Cameron said putting his arm around Johnson.

"Is he your new boyfriend J," Samuel asked walking to the table.

"No, you can have him," Johnson said removing Cameron's arm.

"But, I want to be yours," Cameron said trying to put his arm around her.

Teal, Nikky, and Yan Lin walked over to the table and took the remaining seats.

"So, what are we going to do this afternoon," Teal asked.

"What about the ice cream pallor," Nikky suggested.

"Sounds ok to me right after our homework that our parent are so focused on," Samuel said.

"Alright then," Yan Lin said.

They all looked towards Mrs. Knickerbocker.

"ICE CREAM," they all shouted.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep it down, your parent sat in those exact same seats and were not half a noisy as you are now," Knickerbocker said in her annoyingly funny voice.

"Didn't our mom start a food fight," Nigel asked.

"Not the point, keep it down," Knickerbocker said and turned away.

"YES MA'AM," they all shouted.

In Kandrakar

"Really has changed a lot, ole Kandrakar," Irma said.

"Grandma," Hay Lin shouted running towards her grandmother.

"Hello, my little Hay Lin, well not so little anymore, but you know what I mean. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, hello to you too," Yan Lin said.

"Hi Miss. Lin," they all said.

"So, I assume you bought pictures," Yan Lin asked in hope.

The girls held up an envelope and handed it to her. Yan Lin snatched the envelope and sat down. The Oracle walked into the room and towards the guardians.

"Hello Oracle," Will said.

"Hello guardians, my guess is that you are here about your children," he asked.

"Well, yeah," Hay Lin said.

"They are the Guardians of the Veil," Oracle stated.

"We'll what happens to us," Cornelia asked.

"Unlike past----," the Oracle was cut off by Yan Lin flipping through pictures.

"What gorges hair Cameron has!"

Everyone looked over Yan Lin. She put her head down and looked at another picture.

"Anyways, unlike----," the Oracle was cut off again.

"Yan Lin looks just like me," Yan Lin talked about her great grand daughter.

"Grandma," Hay Lin said.

"I'll just be going now," Yan Lin said walking away.

"Unlike past guard----," the Oracle cut himself off.

"What," Irma asked.

"Nothing, I just thought Yan Lin would come in here and cut me off again," the Oracle confessed, " unlike past guardians, you will keep your powers and remain Guardians of the Infinite Dimension," the Oracle finally finished.

"Is that even possible, how," Taranee asked.

"Some strange things have been happening and a lot of things here don't make sense," the Oracle said.

"So why our kids, you could've chosen anyone," Will questioned.

"Well, don't get mad," the Oracle told them.

"Just tell us," Irma shouted.

"I couldn't decide who we should give these powers to, and neither could the council, so we wrote the best possible choices on a piece of paper and put them in a magical hat," the Oracle shyly stated.

"You mean our children were chosen by you pulling name out of a hat," Cornelia yelled.

"Actually, Tibor pulled the names out the magical hat," Oracle corrected.

Tibor smiled and waved. Irma frowned at him and Tibor quickly walked away.

"See, what you don't understand is that this hat chooses the best people and don't forget that since Kandrakar is changing, so are we," the Oracle said.

"So, because Kandrakar is out of whack, you guys are too," Hay Lin asked.

"Yes," Oracle said.

"So how do they transform if we need the heart," Will asked.

"Well, because things are as you said out of whack, the heart should eventually split into two," Oracle explained.

So how soon is eventually," Taranee asked.

"Well, some very strange forces are at work here and there is no telling when the heart will split and you know what, it's not important, what is important is that we get this fixed immediately, and take out this new evil. So with that being said, you can't rely on us for anything but a good laugh," Oracle told them.

"So we have to explain to our daughter that they are guardians," Cornelia said.

"Yes," the Oracle said.

"How will we explain this to our husbands aka the protective fathers," Hay Lin asked.

"Oh, you're on your own. Come on Mage, I have been dying to try what the people call a happy meal, I finally got one," Oracle walked off.

"Oh, great," Will said.

The heart split in two.

"Just great."


	4. Honey, Our Child Has Powers!

Prowler Kid: Alright, ya knows what characters I own and which ones I don't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Yan Lin, Eric, can you please come in here real quick," Hay Lin asked.

"What's up Hay," Eric said reaching around her to take her sandwich.

She slapped his hand and pointed to his on the table.

"Hey mom," Yan Lin said taking a seat.

"Ok. Where to begin," Hay Lin asked herself. "Remember when you sneezed this morning in the car," Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, I remember," Yan Lin said.

"Well, you have a power, a power over air," Hay Lin said.

Yan Lin just looked at her mother as Eric dropped his sandwich on the plate.

"I also have this power," Hay Lin said. She turned invisible and used her powers to make Eric's plate float in the air.

"So is this an something that runs in the family," Yan Lin asked. "Well, my grandmother had this power, I have this power, and now you do. So in a way it kinda does," Hay Lin said, "It depends I guess."

"Dad, you look like you just saw a ghost," Yan Lin said.

"This is very hard on your father. Just let him have his moment," Hay Lin said, "I'll explain your powers to you."

"Cornelia, I don't like this," Caleb said.

"It doesn't matter Caleb. Sara is a guardian of water," Cornelia told him.

"We don't know what that thing out there changing Kandrakar is and you want to put our daughter out there," Caleb yelled.

"Caleb, she has the right to know, and she won't be out alone. I'll be there too," Cornelia retaliated.

"I don't even want you out there if I'm not there to protect you," Caleb shot back.

"What is that suppose to mean," Cornelia shouted.

"I was ok when I was there to protect you, but now you're there, and I'm here taking care of our kids," Caleb answered.

"Look, I'll be ok, but Sara needs to know why she can do the things she does," Cornelia calmed down.

Caleb sighed, "Sara, can you come here,"

"Alright now, we rehearsed this. Are you ready to tell your father," Taranee asked.

"Yeah, so you control fire," Terra asked.

"Yes, so lets go," Taranee said.

"Wait! He does no you're a guardian right," Terra asked.

"Correct," Taranee said.

They opened the door and went to find Nigel. He was laying on the couch watching VH1.

"Hey," Nigel said.

"Hi honey. Terra and I have something to tell you," Taranee said.

"Ok, where it Terra," he asked.

Taranee turned around to look at the empty spot where Terra was suppose to be standing. She looked down the hall to the stairs where Terra quickly ran.

'Chicken,' Taranee said in her mind to her daughter.

'Bite me,' Terra mind read back.

"Ok, well, I have something to tell you," Taranee said.

"So this is mine," Johnson asked her mother.

"Yeah, when you're around the other Guardians, you just say guardians unite," Irma said.

"Ok, so dad, what do you think about all of this," Johnson asked.

Martin opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Spit it out babe," Irma slapped him on the back.

"Isn't this dangerous," Martin asked.

"I'll be there too, totally safe. I've done it before," Irma said.

Martin and Johnson both looked at her.

"Not that safe," Irma looked at them , "Ok, totally unsafe, but I'll be out there."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Martin said.

"Dad, I'm a big girl," Johnson said.

They stopped after they heard a splash. Irma's back was wet and pieces of balloon were on the floor. Irma got hit again except it landed on her head. Samuel could be heard laughing around the corner.

"You're dead little boy," Irma said running after him.

"So you have the power of fire," Matt questioned.

"Yes, I do," Nikky said.

"And what did your mother have to say about this," Matt asked his daughter

"Ask her, she's listening at the door," Nikky said.

"Will," Matt called.

"Yes dear," Will faked as if she was just walking by.

"What do you think," Matt asked.

"Well, Taranee is training her to use her powers, and I'll be there so, I'm ok with it. It's up to you according to your daughter," Will said.

"I don't know? If your mother agrees, I agree," Matt said.

"Yes! Thank you daddy, thank you mommy," she said and hugged them both and ran up stairs.

"Don't you think she's a little too old to call us mommy and daddy," Will asked.

"You're never too old to call your parents mommy and daddy," Matt said.

Will looked at him with a questioning smirk.

"Not saying that I call my parents mommy and daddy," Matt tried to clear himself.

"Yeah right," Will said heading up stairs.

"It's true," Matt said.

"Father, I don't think this will work," a teen boy said.

"Franz, the guardians are older now. They have families. Do you really think that they can be guardians, wives, mothers, and work a job," Franz's father said.

"But what makes you think they will give up being a guardian. Just because we want to take over Earth doesn't mean they won't stop us," Franz said.

"Stop being negative Franz, just like your mother."

"Lark, have you even considered your son might be right," his wife said.

"Sanjari, I know what I am doing. The guardians are to be taken out by me. If my father left it in his will to be done. So it shall be," Lark told his wife.

"You don't have to carry out you fathers wishes. He's dead," Sanjari said.

"This family will defeat the guardians. Sanjari, you keep your hold on Kandrakar, Franz, you disguise yourself and go to earth, and I will work on my creation."


	5. Caught On Cameras

Prowler Kid: Alright, ya knows what characters I own and which ones I don't.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So guardians of the veil," Johnson said.

"I know! I was so caught up I forgot to grill my mother on how she never told me about being a guardian," Yan Lin whined.

"I have the power of fire. I can burn things," Nikky exclaimed.

"Well your life's goal is complete," Sara smirked.

**Before Nikky could say something, Terra interrupted.**

"Isn't that the place where are parents talked about training?"

"Well, we were gonna met everyone at the rest of the gang, but I think we could test out our powers," Johnson said.

**The girls ran down to the spot and stood around Johnson anxiously.**

"Ok, uh, Guardians Unite!"

"The Heart!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

**Once the light disappeared, the girls had on the same outfits as their mother. **

"We look, older, more mature," Yan Lin said looking at her skirt.

"We have wings," Terra squealed.

"We have boobs," Nikky squealed.

"We have different clothes," Sara said flatly.

"Ok, enough. Let's test out our powers," Johnson said.

"Electric huh," Yan Lin said noticing Johnson with electricity floating around her.

"I'm not doing this," Johnson said.

"Water," Sara said lifting the water into the air.

"Hmm, air," Yan Lin said turning it into ice.

"Fire," Nikky said felting the water as it hit the rest of the river.

**A noise could be heard from a tree, which made the girls turn around.**

"Earth," Terra said.

**From the tree fell five nosy mothers in WITCH form. They stood up grunting a walked toward their daughters**.

"Never thought I'd see you in my outfit," Irma told Johnson.

**Johnson smiled and moved a string of her hair back.**

"Hey Johnson! Think fast," Will yelled hitting her with lightning.

**Johnson jumped out of the way in time and fired back. Will dodged and both flew up farther off the ground. Will and Johnson both tried to punch each other, but blocked the others punch with their spare hand. They just floated in the air with sparks flying around them. Trading and blocking blows, as the others watched in amazement.**

"How is it possible for her to have those powers? Will didn't get hers when she was guardian of the veil," Irma said.

"The Oracle did say weird things are happening, maybe this is one of them," Taranee thought out loud.

"Well, I'm sick of watching them battle, I wanna fight," Nikky whined.

"You know you remind me so much of your mother. You even make the same faces," Cornelia said.

"Do not! Someone fight with me," Nikky whined and then smile when she noticed Cornelia looking at her.

**Taranee took this as a challenge and smirked. **

"Fire," Taranee aimed at Nikky who was taken by surprise.

**Nikky made it disappear and pointed an accusing finger at Taranee.**

"No fair, I wasn't ready," she cried.

"Well, you are now. Fire" Taranee said. She aimed for Nikky who was flying away.

"You wanna play," Nikky said, "Let's play!"

**Nikky and Taranee threw fireballs until it created a shield of fire around them. Fire VS Fire was gonna be good. Taranee and Nikky both traded blows inside, occasionally going blocking, kicking, and punching. **

"Don't take it easy on me because I'm young," Nikky said.

"Ok," Taranee. said '_I'll just distract her with a fire swirl coming towards her, and sneak behind for a surprise attack.'_

"Taranee's gonna try a sneak attack," Hay Lin said.

"This should be interesting," Sara said.

**Nikky saw the fire swirl coming for her, smirked, and just as Taranee came behind her, pushed her towards it. Taranee disintegrated the fire swirl and looked shocked at Nikky.**

"How did you," Taranee trailed off.

"I read your mind," Nikky yelled, going on the offensive.

"She read her mind," Hay Lin exclaimed.

"They are just as powerful as we are," Irma said.

"No kidding," Cornelia said.

**Yan Lin got an idea, and flew behind her mother. Hay Lin felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around.**

"Huh," Hay Lin asked.

"Air," Yan Lin said twisting her mother around.

"Air," Hay Lin said pushing her daughter back into the river.

**Yan Lin stopped herself just before she hit the water, and turned invisible. **

"What," Hay Lin cried, "she disappeared!"

"This is way too much like us. They didn't give us this much power when we started," Cornelia said.

**Hay Lin created a tornado and turned invisible as her daughter, still invisible, made one. You could see a little when they turned back visible, that they were still fighting.**

"You're pretty good for someone who just got powers," Hay Lin said.

"It runs in the family mom," Yan Lin said, as they both turned invisible again.

"So lighting VS lighting, fire VS fire, air VS air, now water VS water," Sara said soaking Irma's back.

"I can't believe you just did that," Irma whined.

"That's my girl," Cornelia said proudly.

"Water," Irma fired at Sara and knocked her into the river.

**Sara came up and made the water rise with her. Irma flew over to her and tackled her back into the water, but Sara made sure Irma came down too.**

"Hi," Terra said to Cornelia.

"Hi," Cornelia responded with a questioning look.

"Bye, earth," Terra made a tree come out the ground and lift Cornelia into the air.

"No fair, earth," Cornelia bought the tree down, and was now on the ground with Terra.

"Let's battle," Terra said.

"Bring it," Cornelia smirked.

**They continued fighting using anything that had to do with earth, and telekinesis. They didn't notice the news reporters around them.**

"This is amazing, there appear to be women with wings flying around doing things. Strange things," news reporter Lauren Toms said.

**People from newspapers and magazines were also around. Snapping photos. Taranee saw a flash go off and stopped in the middle of the fight and stopped Nikky. They both looked down at the reporters who looked up at them. They both yelled for everyone to stop using their telepathy. When the others turned, they saw the news reporters snapping shots. They flew down to the ground and huddled together.**

"I say we get out of here, theres noting we can do," Will said.

"Can't we destroy their cameras," Johnson said.

"Are you willing to face the camera, and blow it up infront of a camera crew that is probably taping live," Irma asked.

"No," Nikky said.

"Let's just fly away," Cornelia suggested.

"Deal," they all agreed.

"Fly quickly," Will yelled starting off.


	6. School Reaction

(Hay Lin & Yan Lin)

"Ok if your father asks, I picked you up, we went to the store, ate at Burger King, and came back here. Got it," Hay Lin asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Yan Lin smiled.

"Alright, and before we go in, you do know that it's not ok to lie, right," Hay Lin asked.

"Yep," Yan Lin said.

"Just in cases like this," Hay Lin said.

Hay Lin unlocked the door and they walked in. Eric was sitting on the recliner, eyes glued to the tv set.

"Hey dad," Yan Lin waved.

Eric pointed to the tv screen.

(News Reporter)

"The word around the town is WWW, Women With Wings. Apparently we caught them in the act of using their powers, and trust me, this is no light trick! We can only hope these powers are used for good, and not bad, or sick amusement. We have used our camera close up skills to get pictures of these women with wings. Some have been identified, others have had call ins."

Pictures of them were shown on the screen with their name underneath.

(Taranee & Terra)

"Nigel, I can explain," Taranee started.

"What is there to explain, you're all over the news," Nigel said.

"So you're a WWW," Nigel Junior asked.

"Shut up," Terra muttered.

(Will & Nikky)

"Will, what are we gonna do," Matt questioned.

"Well the Oracle, and the Council are no good to us now," Will said.

"So we don't answer the phone," Nikky asked.

Will walked over to the answering machine, and pressed the button.

"Do you know that I'm loaded with messages! How many people do you kno-," the answering machine never finished.

Will unplugged the machine to stop its bickering, and hit her head on the wall.

(Cornelia, Sara, Irma, & Johnson)

"Where the heck did they come up with WWW," Cornelia asked Irma.

"I know! They couldn't come up with something like WWP," Irma complained.

"What does that mean," Caleb, Martin, and Cornelia asked.

"Women With Powers," Johnson said grabbing an apple.

"Yeah, at least we would sound powerful instead of like fairies, or something," Irma said throwing Sam a soda.

"Well, my woman with wings and powers can sit right here," Cameron patted his lap.

"Shove it," Johnson said and poured her water on him.

Johnson walked out the room into the kitchen. Cameron flipped his wet hair back and Martin threw him a towel. After drying himself off, he followed her into the kitchen.

"So I take it you're interested," Cameron smirked.

"Samuel, you're my big brother, keep him away from me," Johnson yelled.

Sam laughed and continued watching the news.

"Well, when we're down, we can always count on our kids to make us smile," Martin said.

(Lark, Sanjari, & Franz)

"Father, the guardians, there are ten," Franz said.

"What," Lark screamed.

"He said there are-," Sanjari was cut off

"I know that," Lark said.

"You said there were only five," Sanjari yelled.

"There were," Lark yelled back.

"What are we going to do," Franz said.

"Let the clones handle it," Lark smirked evily.

(Johnson & Cameron)

Cameron walked to Johnson's room. She had closed the door and locked it. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard nothing, so he knocked again. He could honestly say he thought Johnson was beautiful. She had beautiful blue eyes that he often found himself getting lost in. Of course, he never really spoke from his heart, but he promised himself he would. Just never happened. Johnson opened the door.

"What," Johnson said.

"Just one date, please," Cameron begged.

"This is sad, get off your knees," Johnson said.

"Not until you agree to go out with me," Cameron said.

"Are you really that desperate," Johnson asked.

"Yes," Cameron admitted.

He had a feeling that admitting he was desperate to spend time with her, might lower his chances even more. Johnson looked at his face. He literally looked desperate. She lowered her defense a little.

"I'll think about it," Johnson said and closed the door.

(Cornelia, Cameron, & Caleb)

Cameron was quiet on the whole ride home, so when they got home, Caleb decided to find out why. He and Cornelia walked into their sons room, as he just got off his phone.

"Why so quiet lately son," Caleb asked.

"Well, this girl I like said she would think about going out with me," Cameron said.

"Johnson said she would think about it," Cornelia said in shock.

"Yes," Cameron said, "and now I'm trying to empress her."

"Well I'll think about it is better than shove it, or eat spit like she said last month," Caleb said, "I would've given up after the eat spit!"

"Maybe she's just playing hard to get, she is Irma's kid," Cornelia said.

Cornelia yawned and walked up stairs. Cameron looked up at his father.

"Dad, can you teach me how to use a sword," Cameron asked.

"You really like her don't you," Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Cameron said.

(School)

The teacher spoke to the class, "Alright, we all know everyone is failing this class. So I will give out a…"

The teacher stopped talking when five students walked into class. As soon as they walked in everyone started talking in the class and the teacher got scared stiff.

"Those five where on the news last night," one boy said.

"They're WWW," a girl whispered.

"I heard they use their powers for their sick fun," a boy whispered.

"I think we shouldn't make the WWW's mad," the teacher said.

"Maybe we should go home," Terra said to the others.

"No, too many camera men outside, I say we call for help," Sara said.

"I got an idea, come with on," Nikky said.

Nikky climbed on top of the teachers desk as her friends and fellow guardians stood around it.

"Ok classmates, we are not freaks, but if we are, and you feel the need to blame someone. Blame our leader, Johnson. Blame her!" Nikky pointed.

"Get your butt down," Johnson growled.

Sam walked past the classroom, and Johnson spotted him. She grabbed him and pulled him to her.

"What," Sam cried.

"Look, she's gonna electrocute her brother," a girl screamed in horror.

"I am not! Sam call mom and tell her to get down here," Johnson said.

"Ok," Sam said dialing on his phone.

Everyone continued to talk which made Johnson a little upset, so static around her was visible. Sam got an interference signal on his phone.

"I got an interference, can you move back a little," Sam smirked.

Johnson moved back about five feet, and the phone began to ring.

(Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, & Hay Lin)

"So no Council, no Oracle. What are we going to do," Hay Lin said.

"Well, look on the bright side," Irma said, "You can make a clothes line from our uniforms."

"Ok, bright side for Hay Lin, what about us," Taranee said.

"No bright side for us," Will said.

Irma's cell phone began to ring.

"Who is it," Cornelia asked.

"It's Samuel," Irma said answering her phone.

"Hello."

"Mom, the girls have a problem."

"What?"

"First of all, camera crews are all outside, and people in this school are either scared, gossiping, or asking questions."

"We'll be right there," Irma said and hung up.

"Where are we going," Will asked.

"To get our children out of school," Irma said.

(Johnson, Sara, Nikky, Terra, & Yan Lin)

"Can't you use the heart to get us out of here," Sara asked.

"I just got it, and the only thing I know how to do is unite us," Johnson said, "Just go to class."

"Well, we have gym next, so peace," Yan Lin said walking away with Sara and Nikky.

"I have to go to science," Terra said.

(Johnson)

Johnson was now by herself, and that made her nervous. She opened her locker to find a rose, and a box of chocolates with a card. She took one chocolate out the box and grabbed the card, and her English book. When she closed her locker, Cameron was standing their with a smile.

"I see you like the candy," he smirked.

"Yeah," she said

"What about that date," he smiled.

"I have class," she said.

"The date," Cameron said.

"The bell," Johnson said as it rang.

"I will be back," he said.

"And I should be gone," she said.

Johnson walked into her classroom, and saw three faces she didn't want to see. Karen, Lisa, and Tory were the top three gossips in the school, and Johnson would have English class with them.

"So Johnson, our woman with wings, sit right here," Lisa said dragging her to a seat next to them.

"I heard you have powers," Karen said

"Well I heard that you are in the WWW with some famous people," Tory claimed.

"And what's up with you and the one of the hottest guys in school," asked Lisa.

"Ok, why the sudden interest in my life," Johnson said with static wildly floating around her.

"Everyone wants to know about you," Karen said.

"Yeah, you and your friends are all over the news," Tory said.

The whole class looked at Johnson and the three gossips. Johnson looked as if she was ready to kill.

"Hey, what's going on," Irma busted in.

"Hey, I saw you on Comedy Central," a boy said.

"Some of my finest work," Irma smiled proudly.

"Mom let's go," Johnson said grabbing her things.

"She's your mother," Lisa blurted out.

"Yeah, I am," Irma said.

They both walked out the classroom and down the hall.

(Terra)

Terra was in class with her head down. She could hear the kids in class talking about her, and she wanted it all to go away. They said she was a freak, she wasn't normal. She was suppose to be dissecting a frog with her brother, but she didn't want to. The more they talked the more angry she got. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up," Terra yelled.

The class started whispering more quietly.

"No, I said shut up," Terra screamed.

Her rage made the walls close in slowly. Nigel Jr. ran up to her.

"Terra, calm down," Nigel said.

But it didn't work to well, until a voice spoke to her.

"Terra, stop it," Taranee said.

Terra calmed down and stopped moving the brick walls.

"Let's go home," Taranee said.

"Ok," Terra said and grabbed her stuff.

(Nikky, Sara, and Yan Lin)

They sat in the gym with people talking about them, asking questions. Sara was getting tired of everyone talking. She had been in three fights already and she just got in class. Nikky and Yan Lin were also sick of it, they just didn't speak their minds. Why do it when Sara punched them out herself.

"Look, it's the freaks," a boy said.

"Hey," Sara called.

"What," he said.

Sara punched him in the face. Meanwhile Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Will where headed towards the gym.

"I can't believe this, our kids can't even stay in school anymore," Cornelia said.

"Everyone we walk by is staring at us," Hay Lin said.

"Cornelia's an ice skater, you're a clothes designer, and I'm a , plus we're all what they call WWW's," Will stated.

"Come on, how much have we contributed to this school, and now we're weirdos ," Cornelia said.

"Let's just grab our kids and get out," Will said.

"Oh my," Hay Lin said.

"That's Cornelia's daughter alright," Will stated.

"She punched out that boy," Cornelia said.

"Did she get to them too," Hay Lin pointed to the two girls, and one boy holding their nose.

"My child is," Cornelia faded in the sentence.

"A fighter," Will laughed.

"This is not funny," Cornelia said.

"She's got your left hook," Hay Lin smiled.

"She better have been defending herself," Cornelia said.

Nikky pointed to their parents and the three came running.

"You should've seen it," Yan Lin said, "This guy called us freaks, and Sara started fighting him."

"Mommy," Nikky said hugging Will.

"Don't you think you're too old to call me that," Will said.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Sara said.

"Let's find the others and get out of here," Hay Lin said.

"Here," Irma said.

"Ok, now where are Taranee and Terra," Will said.

"Right here," Taranee said.

"Ok, I'm folding us to Taranee's house," Will said.

"So what now," Taranee asked.

"Ok, tomorrow, I think we should train in Meridian," Will said.

"Yeah, but now, I think we should go home before they figure out that the girls are not at school," Hay Lin said.

(Will's House)

"So what's Meridian like anyway," Nikky asked.

"Oh, you liked it before, I think you'll still like it," Will said beginning to wash the dishes.

"I've been there before," Nikky said.

"Yeah, you have," Will said handing Nikky the sponge.

"How come I don't remember," Nikky asked.

"You where young," Will said handing a dish to Nikky.

"So do I know anyone there, or does anyone know me," Nikky asked.

"Well, you'd be surprised at all who know you," Will said placing Nikky where she was.

"Who," Nikky said now washing the dishes.

"Almost everyone I believe," Will said walking away.

Nikky continued washing the dishes for a while. Then noticed something.

"Hey," Nikky yelled.

"Hay is for horses dear," Will shouted.

(Irma's House)

Irma walked in her daughter's room with a box.

"Hey Johnson," Irma said.

"Hi," Johnson smiled.

"So leader of the Guardians of the Veil, you look excited," Irma said.

"I am, I finally get to go to Meridian," Johnson said.

"You've been before, you just don't remember," Irma said.

"Really," Johnson asked.

"Yep. You loved it there," Irma said.

"I did," Johnson asked.

"Yeah, almost everyone knows you," Irma said.

"So I'm popular," Johnson said.

"Yeah," Irma smiled.

"What's in the box," Johnson asked.

"I don't know, it was addressed to you," Irma said.

Johnson opened the box and screamed.

"Aw that's cute," Irma cooed.

"This is not cute, it scared me half to death," Johnson said.

"It's a giant heart that says I Wuv U," Irma said.

Johnson shoved it back in the box.

"How much allowance does he get anyway?"

(Taranee's House)

"So anyone famous in Meridian," Terra asked.

"Well, there's Queen Elyon," Taranee said.

"What about you," Terra asked.

"Uh, I would say that the other guardians and I are popular," Taranee said.

"Do you know Queen Elyon," Terra asked.

"Yeah, she knows you too," Taranee replied.

"So I know a queen," Terra asked excitedly.

"Why so many questions," Taranee asked.

"Just wondering," Terra said.

"Why don't you ask your father this many questions," Taranee asked.

"Because he counters with a question," Terra said.

"Do you like asking questions," Taranee asked.

"Your just trying to stop me from asking questions aren't you," Terra asked.

"No," Taranee said, "Yes!"

Terra laughed at her mother, and went to find food.

(Cornelia's Car)

"So are you looking forward to going to Meridian," Cornelia asked.

"Huh," Sara said waking up.

"I thought you weren't sleepy," Cornelia said.

"I'm not, I'm was just in deep thought," Sara covered herself.

"Sure," Cornelia said.

"What was your question," Sara asked.

"Are you looking forward to going to Meridian," Cornelia said.

"I guess," Sara said.

"I can't wait to see Elyon again. Go in the castle, you can meet your grandfather, and," Cornelia went on and on.

"Mom, I know you're going through your memories that light the corners of your mind, but you should watch the road," Sara said.

"Oh," Cornelia said and got of the sidewalk.

(Hay Lin's House)

"Can we go to Kandrakar and visit great grandmother," Yan Lin asked.

"We could. I'll ask Will," Hay Lin said.

She looked at her daughter, she reminded her a lot of her grandmother. Maybe how crazy she was, or how she talked sometimes talked like her. Her grandmothers spirit was defiantly in her daughter somewhere. She smiled.

"What," Yan Lin asked.

"Nothing, You just remind me of her," Hay Lin said.

"Thanks mom," Yan Lin smiled.

"For what," Hay Lin asked.

"For being a crazy cool mom," Yan Lin said and walked out the room.

"Wait, you think I'm crazy," Hay Lin yelled.


	7. Passages And A Sword

Taranee's House

Taranee woke up the next day and hopped out of bed. She looked over at the clock. She had 40 minutes to get to Hay Lin's house. She walked down the hall and knocked on her daughters door.

"Terra, wake up," Taranee said.

Terra walked from the kitchen to her room. She looked at her mother.

"Mom, I'm right here," she waved.

"Oh, then I'm gonna get dressed," Taranee said.

With Irma, and Johnson

Irma looked to her right at Johnson who was waiting to go to Meridian. She smiled and looked back at the road.

"Can you go faster," Johnson asked.

"I could, but I'm doing 10 over already," Irma said.

Johnson pouted and pressed the button to change the radio station. An electric wave appeared and the radio stations flipped quickly. She moved her finger and it stopped. Johnson shook her arm and looked at her mother.

"You should really learn to control that," Irma said.

Hay Lin's House

Will, Cornelia, Sara, and Nikky stood at the front door of Hay Lin's house. The door finally opened to a sleepy Hay Lin wearing rainbow pajamas.

"Hay Lin, did you forget something," Will asked.

"I over slept," Hay Lin smiled.

She moved aside and let them in. Taranee and Irma pulled up and got out their cars. Hay Lin stood at the door and waited for them to come in. Johnson and Sara ran past her and into the house. Tara looked at Hay Lin, smiled, and walked in. Irma smirked and Hay Lin smiled.

"Always colorful Hay Lin, always colorful," Irma said.

After Hay Lin changed, they all joined together in the living room. Will and Johnson took out their hearts.

"Guardians Unite!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

"Alright guardians, to Meridian," Will said.

They folded out of the house and to Meridian. The younger guardians looked around. It was beautiful, full of life.

"Look the guardians," a townsman said.

The streets crowded with towns people watching the guardians fly towards Queen Elyon's castle. The guardians waved at them from the air and continued flying towards the castle.

"Do we know all of those people," Sara asked.

"You may not remember, but they have all seen you before," Cornelia said.

"Hey, we're almost at the castle," Taranee said.

They lowered themselves to the ground and Elyon was standing there.

"I was wondering when the guardians would make an appearance," Elyon said.

"Well, we're here now," Cornelia said.

She hugged Elyon and turned to the younger guardians.

"You remember these five don't you," Cornelia asked.

"Your daughters, my guess," Elyon said.

"They've grown since the last time I saw them," Elyon said.

"Yeah, that's Nikky, Sara, Terra, Yan Lin, and Johnson," Will told her.

"Last time I saw them, they were in diapers," Elyon said.

"Well, now they're in guardian form," Will said.

"Yeah, after the Kandrakar thing, we don't know what will happen," Hay Lin said.

"I heard, something really freaky is going on, and with the council and the Oracle out, we're close to defenseless," Elyon told them.

"What," Will yelled.

"Every world is connected. Like a body. Kandrakar is the heart. If you take the heart of a living being, and mess it up or shut it down completely, what happens," Elyon asked.

"You die," Terra said.

"These worlds won't survive unless we stop whoever is messing up Kandrakar. The Kandrakar may be like another world to us, but it's our connection," Elyon said.

"If our connection is gone, we can't get help from Meridian," Hay Lin said.

"And Meridian cant get help from us," Yan Lin said.

"They want us separated to take over our worlds one by one," Cornelia said.

"Together we stand divided we fall, in mostly if not every battle, Meridian and Earth work as one," Elyon said, "Kandrakar has hidden passages in it. They lead to every world including mine, and yours. With Kandrakar, every world that has a connection to it, is in trouble."

"I gotta hand it to whoever it is," Irma said, "It's a smart plan."

"I think we should pay a visit to Kandrakar and find these passages," Will said.

"The passages are not together, it took me a while to find the Meridian passage," Elyon said.

"Anything else we should know," Cornelia said.

"The only way to open the passages is to use both of your hearts, only the keeper, or keepers of the heart can open the passage," Elyon said.

"Meaning, that they have to take our hearts to open each passage," Taranee said.

"But why attack Kandrakar first, shouldn't they attack us," Irma questioned.

"No," Johnson said, "If they weaken Kandrakar first, they weaken us a little. With us weakened, they can attack us easily and take the heart."

"She's right," Will said.

"It makes sense," Sara said.

"Thanks for the information Elyon," Taranee said.

"No problem, be careful," Elyon said.

"We will," Hay Lin said.

They flew up and continued talking.

"We came here to train, but we have something more important to check out," Will said.

They folded to Kandrakar.

With Caleb

Caleb watched his son in the backyard. He was trying to use his sword. Caleb shook his head and walked outside. Cameron swung the sword around and hit a rock.

"Cameron, give me that sword," Caleb said.

"I'm making progress," Cameron whined.

"Let the master teach," Caleb said.

"Master," Cameron laughed.

"I was part of a rebellion! I know some people who can help teach you, and with their help, and mine, you could work with a sword and a shield in a week tops," Caleb said.

"Alright, where are these teachers," Cameron said.

"First of all go get your little sister," Caleb said, "We have to find someone to get to the them, and I can't leave her here alone."

Cameron nodded and ran upstairs.

At Kandrakar

"This is Kandrakar," Nikky asked.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it," Yan Lin(GM) said. (the GM stands for grandmother, so you don't get the old one and young one mixed up.)

"Grandma," Hay Lin said, "Do you know where the passage to Earth is?"

"Great grandma," Yan Lin said.

She ran over and hugged her.

"Well, I have no clue where it is, I can't remember," Yan Lin(GM) said.

She embraced her great granddaughters hug and smiled.

"That's her," Sara asked.

"The great air guardian, Yan Lin," Cornelia said.

"I think we better get started on finding that passage, this is a huge place," Taranee said.

"I think we should split up, first one to find it comes and gets the rest," Will said.

"Do we go in two's or something," Nikky said.

"Good idea, Cornelia and Johnson, Irma and Nikky, Taranee and Yan Lin, Hay Lin and Sara, and Terra, you're with me," Will said.

"Why the mix up," Yan Lin(GM) asked.

"Just to be on the safe side, incase you need more power than your own," Will said, "Now lets go."

With Caleb, Teal, and Cameron

"Blunk," Caleb called.

"Who is Blunk," Teal said.

"You'll smell, I mean see," Caleb corrected himself.

"Blunk," Caleb yelled.

"Eww, what's that smell," Cameron asked.

"The stench is, I mean Blunk is close," Caleb corrected again.

Blunk popped up out of a dumpster.

"Best friend Caleb call," Blunk asked.

"What is that," Teal asked.

"That is Blunk," Caleb said.

"Who are strange people," Blunk asked.

"This is my daughter Teal, and my son Cameron," Caleb said.

Blunk rubbed his snotty nose and extended his hand.

"Hi," Blunk smiled.

"No thank you," Cameron and Teal said.

"Can you fold us to Meridian," Caleb asked.

"Sure anything for best friend and daughter and son of best friend," Blunk said.

With Sara and Hay Lin

"How many rooms have we been in," Sara asked.

"Whose counting, 56, 57," Hay Lin said.

"How will we know what it looks like," Sara asked opening another door.

"I think it would probably stand out," Hay Lin said.

"You have no idea do you," Sara smiled.

"No," Hay Lin laughed.

Sara laughed and closed the door.

"You act nothing like your parents," Hay Lin said.

"Is that a good thing or bad," Sara asked.

"Kinda good," Hay Lin said.

"How," Sara asked.

"You have more patience," Hay Lin said.

"I'm kinda glad I'm different from them," Sara said.

"Why," Hay Lin asked.

"I get to stand out," Sara smiled.

With Caleb, Teal, Cameron, and Blunk.

The came out in front of Elyon's castle. Elyon was outside meditating.

"Elyon," Caleb said.

Elyon opened her eyes.

"Caleb, I just got through talking to Cornelia and the others," Elyon said.

"Who is she," Cameron asked.

"You don't remember, this is Queen Elyon, queen of Meridian," Caleb said.

"I just saw Sara, so this must be Teal, and Cameron," Elyon said.

"Yep," Caleb said.

"And Blunk, I smell, I mean see you haven't changed a bit," Elyon said.

"Nope, still dumpster diving, Blunk," he said.

"So what brings you all here," Elyon asked.

"Are Drake and Aldarn around," Caleb asked.

"Yeah, they're lurking around the castle somewhere, check the west wing," Elyon said.

"Thanks," Caleb said.

With Cornelia and Johnson

"So, we found the door to the passage of Meridian," Johnson said.

"But it's not Earth's," Cornelia said.

"At least we found something, not the right thing but something," Johnson said.

"Yeah, I wonder how far away each passage is form another," Cornelia said.

"Doesn't this place have blueprints or something," Johnson asked.

"No, but a map would be nice," Cornelia stated.

Johnson and Cornelia walked down another hall and opened the first door, it lead to another hall. They walked in and went down the hall.

"So, what are you gonna do," Cornelia asked curiously.

"About what," Johnson said peeking in a door.

"Cameron," Cornelia smiled.

"What do you mean," Johnson asked.

"I think you know what I mean," Cornelia said.

"I said I'd think about it," Johnson said.

"You got an answer yet," Cornelia asked.

"Maybe," Johnson said.

"And," Cornelia asked.

"Oooh, look, at the view," Johnson changed the subject.

With Drake, Aldarn, Caleb, Cameron, and Teal.

"So you're son wants to use a sword," Drake said.

"Yeah," Caleb said.

"Is this to impress someone," Aldarn asked.

"I don't think you should know that," Cameron said.

"Aww come on, you know it is," Teal said.

"Whatever, can you teach me or not," Cameron asked.

"Yeah," they said.

"Thank you," Cameron said.

"Ok, first, we gotta get you your own sword," Drake said.

"Seriously," Cameron asked.

"Yeah, here," Caleb said.

"You got me a sword," Cameron asked.

"Well yeah, when you were 1 I got it," Caleb said.

"Alright, follow us," Aldarn said.

With Irma and Nikky

Irma and Nikky had been down 3 halls and had found nothing.

"How much longer do we have to keep going," Nikky asked.

"Until we or someone else finds the passage," Irma said.

"How many halls are in this place," Nikky asked.

"Probably over a thousand," Irma said.

"Can we go back to the room with the pictures," Nikky asked.

"I wanna go back to the room with the boxes with weird labels," Irma said.

Nikky laughed.

"What," Irma asked, "I just want to know what a tefrem is," Irma said.

"An unknown scientific word probably," Nikky said.

"Nevermind, I don't like math," Irma said.

"I said science," Nikky said.

"I know, when you go up a couple of grades, math is gonna be involved," Irma said.

"I'm already failing," Nikky whined.

This time, Irma laughed.

With Cameron and Aldarn

"You're a quick learner kid," Aldarn said.

"Thanks," Cameron said.

"You think you can take on Drake," he asked.

"I don't know," Cameron replied.

"I'm sure you could take him, but for now, he's gonna teach you how to use a shield," Aldarn said.

"Using a shield should be easy," Cameron said.

"Ok, pick it up," Drake said.

Cameron tried to pick up the shield, but he struggled a little.

"Yeah, this might take a while," Drake said.

With Will and Terra

"Do you see anything that might look like it," Will asked.

"No," Terra said.

"Aww man, they take their passages seriously don't they," Will said.

"Well, I hope we find it soon," Terra said.

"Me too," Will said.

Terra looked inside a room. She shook her head and closed the door.

"You see anything," Will asked.

"No," Terra said.

They continued walking

"What is it like to be leader," Terra asked.

"It's not a job that I would've asked for, but it's ok," Will said.

"I think it would be cool," Terra said.

"Well it must be real great being the earth guardian," Will said.

"Yeah, it is," Terra said.

With Taranee and Hay Lin

"I don't see it," Yan Lin said.

"Neither do I," Taranee said.

"Can't you sense it or something," Yan Lin asked.

"No," Taranee said.

"What does it look like," Yan Lin asked.

"Have no clue," Taranee said, "I guess well know when we see it."

"I think I see it," Yan Lin said.

"What, where," Taranee asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, isn't that the earth symbol," Yan Lin asked.

They walked up to the brick white wall.

"Yes, I think we found it," Taranee said.

"We did," Yan Lin exclaimed.

"We did," Taranee cheered.

"Ok, we have to contact the others," she said.

With Cameron, Caleb, Drake, Teal, and Aldarn

"Ok kid, you did good for your first day," Drake said, "Comeback tomorrow after school and well pick up where we left off."

"Ok, thanks," Cameron said.

"No problem," Aldarn said.

"Ok, see you again, and thanks again guys," Caleb said.

"Bye," Drake waved.

They folded back home and said goodbye to Blunk.

"So, what do you think," Caleb asked.

"They're cool," Cameron said.

"So, you wanna battle out back," Caleb asked.

"Sure," Cameron said.

"Can I watch," Teal asked.

"Sure, just don't get to close," Caleb said.

With The Guardians

"So this is the passage, a brick wall," Cornelia said.

"Well, the hearts are the key, so lets see what happens," Will said.

Johnson placed her heart into the open spot of the wall and Will placed hers in front of it. A bright pink light glowed and the other half of the wall moved back and slid behind the remaining part. They walked into a big room and there was a huge, wide, green round passages. It took up the whole end of the hallway.

"That's the passage to earth," Sara asked

"Wow," Hay Lin said.

They looked in amazement.

"I think we should see what's inside," Taranee said.

"Earth's inside," Cornelia said.

"No, I mean where it leads," Taranee said.

"Ok, I'll go in," Irma said.

"Me too," Sara said.

"Ok, but you have to come back or we're going in after you," Cornelia said.

"Aww Corny, I didn't know you cared," Irma said.

"I don't, I was talking to Sara," Cornelia smiled.

"Ready to go," Irma asked.

"Yeah, lets go," Sara said.

Sara and Irma flew in the passage, and ended up in a white place. Up was blue, down was white.

"Are we in the clouds," Sara asked.

"You stay here, I'll look down below us," Irma said.

Irma flew down and looked below the place was familiar.

"Home," Irma said.

She flew back up.

"We're home," Irma said.

"Great, lets tell the others," Sara said.

They flew up and went through the passage. They came back to Kandrakar.

"Home," Irma said.

"Seriously," Johnson said.

"Yeah," Irma said.

"Where you two thinking about going home when you went through," Will asked.

"I was," Sara said.

"Me too," Irma admitted.

"No wonder," Taranee said.

"What do you mean," Sara asked.

"The person is thinking about when going through, is where they end up," Taranee said.

"So if I think of Egypt, I can go through and be there," Sara asked.

"Yes," Cornelia said.

"What a way to vacation," Irma said.

"Yeah, well, lets get out of here and go home," Yan Lin said.

"Ok, we have to grab the hearts," Will said.

Johnson and Will grabbed the hearts and quickly ran back in before the wall closed.

"Ok, everyone, think about Heatherfield," Will said, "Not El Paso, not New Jersey, not Memphis, but Heatherfield ok, Nikky?"

"Hey," Nikky said.

"Do we understand," Will asked.

"Yes," Nikky said.

They went through the passage and home.


	8. School Fair and Fight

The girls decided that they would go to school today. Today was the day that the school would do a fair for the elementary kids, and grown ups who bought their kids, so they had to come earlier than usual. Samuel and Cameron were at the dunk tank. They volunteered to sit in it while people, who couldn't throw if there life depended on it, tried to dunk them. Nigel Jr. stood next to his dad at the ticket booth.

"So dad, are you gonna do it," Nigel Junior asked.

"Maybe, only if Matt agrees," he said.

"Aw come on, Nikky, Terra, and I are older, we wouldn't mind," Nigel's son whined in hope.

"We wouldn't mind what," Nikky asked with a questioning look.

Nikky and Terra walked towards them.

"The band coming off hiatus," Nigel Jr. said.

"That would be awesome," Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah, my dad would be to busy to watch me, and my mom's thinking about going back to swimming," Nikky cheered.

"You're dream come true huh," Terra smiled.

"You know it," Nikky danced.

Meanwhile, Samuel and Cameron talked about who would get in the dunk tank first.

"Ok, so whose getting in first," Cameron asked.

"You are," Sam said enthusiastically.

"What," Cameron screeched.

"You are," Sam repeated.

"Wait, but," Cameron tried to explain.

"But nothing," Sam exclaimed, "No one has been dunked in that tank since my second year here!"

"Why don't you get in first," Cameron questioned.

"Because, I just ate, now get in," Sam yelled.

Cameron pouted, but got in anyway. Sara walked towards them with Teal, and Johnson.

"Oh, it's a dream come true," Sara said.

"We can dunk Cameron and not get in trouble," Teal smiled with hope.

"Some family," Cameron mumbled.

Johnson wasn't paying attention, but leaned on the target and made Cameron fall in. Samuel turned around so he wouldn't show his laughing. Sara and Teal didn't care and just busted out in laughter.

"Ooooh, Cameron, I'm sorry," Johnson claimed holding back laughter.

Cameron came up and whipped his hair back. He frowned and got out the tank.

"That, was cold," he said.

"Really," Johnson smiled innocently.

"Really," Cameron yelled.

He chased Johnson around the school yard.

Yan Lin finished hanging the banners in the gym, and stepped off the ladder onto the floor. Standing there waiting were Lisa, Tori, and Karen.

"Hi Yan Lin," Lisa waved.

"Hey what do you want," she asked.

"So your power is air right," Karen asked.

"Yeah, but why," Yan Lin was cut off.

"So where'd you get the costume," Tori asked.

"I don't know why are you," she was cut off again.

"Change into that form you were in," Karen demanded.

"I don't want to and even if I did I couldn't," Yan Lin said.

"Why not, are you afraid," Lisa asked.

"No, I'm not afraid," Yan Lin said, I can't because…"

That's all Yan Lin got out before she was thrown across the gym. Franz sat on the bleachers in the gym and watched with a smirk.

"Yan Lin," Tori screamed.

When Yan Lin came to, standing above her was something that looked like her mother.

"Air," she said weakly.

She only blew her seven feet away. Normally without transforming she could blow someone thirty feet away.

"Yan Lin," Tori screamed.

She, Karen, and Lisa ran towards her. They helped Yan Lin up and Yan Lin held her side.

"Go find Johnson and the others, if you can't find anyone find Johnson," Yan Lin said.

"Ok," Karen said.

They each ran out the gym and split up.

Terra stood by her locker and looked up at the clock.

"Yan Lin was suppose to be here by now," Terra thought out loud.

"Terra, Terra," Lisa yelled.

"What, what's wrong," Terra asked.

"Yan Lin, she's being attacked," Lisa said.

"Where is she," Terra asked.

"In the gym," Lisa said.

"Ok, I'll go help her, you find Johnson," Terra said.

"Now, now, Yan Lin," it said, "You shouldn't fight me!"

"Then I will," Terra yelled.

She used her telekinesis to pick it up and bang it into a wall.

Tori finally found Sara and Nikky. She ran so fast, she bumped into Sara.

"Hey, watch it," Sara said.

"Sara, Nikky, Yan Lin, she's in trouble," Tori said between breaths.

"Ok, we're on it," Nikky said.

"She's in the gym right," Sara asked.

"Right," Tori said.

Johnson was trapped in a corner, no witnesses and right where she was wanted. He couldn't have been happier. He was finally gonna kiss the girl of his dreams. Cameron had her backed into a corner. He put his arms around her waist and bought his lips close to hers. Cameron was close, closer, so close that their lips were only a centimeter apart from each other. Finally, he kissed her. Johnson froze for a minute. She really didn't think he would actually do it. His lips felt good. He felt good felt good. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Then she heard someone calling her name. Almost screaming. As if someone was in trouble. On top of that, a voice in her head was whispering something she couldn't understand.

"Johnson!" someone yelled. "Guardians unite…" a voice whispered.

She stopped kissing Cameron which made Cameron stop.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"I don't know," Johnson said truthfully.

The heart was hanging on her belt loop. It glowed brightly catching Johnson's attention. Cameron let go Johnson and she grabbed the heart. The voice in her head was now louder and clearer.

"Guardians Unite!"

It transformed her and the rest of the guardians as well.

"What happened," Nikky asked.

"Is Johnson here," Terra asked.

"No," Yan Lin said.

"Can we get back to the giant thing trying to kill us," Sara yelled.

"Ok," Nikky said, "Fire!"

"Johnson," Karen said out of breath, "Yan Lin got attacked."

"Where is she," Johnson asked.

"The gym," Karen said.

"Alright," Johnson said.

Sara blasted the thing with water and flew towards it. When it tried to attack her, a lighting bolt flew at it electrocuting it.

"Johnson, nice trick transforming us," Terra said.

"I didn't even know I did," Johnson said.

By now most of the school was watching this battle take place. Franz was a little surprised that they lasted this long against the clone. Sara blasted the clone with water and Yan Lin froze it into a block of ice. Terra took the block of ice and made it go towards Johnson who hit it with a bolt of lighting and made the clone break. Nikky burned the debrie falling towards the bleachers and burned the pieces of the clone left. Sara flew down to the gym floor.

"It's gone," Sara shouted.

The whole gym cheered and Franz's mouth flew open in shock. He couldn't believe that they beat the clone. He walked down the stairs of the bleacher and out the gym, and teleported home.

After the whole fight, the school couldn't shut up about the guardians. They asked for autographs and took pictures with them.

"I don't even do this much writing in class," Nikky said.

"I believe that too," Sara joked.

"A ha, ha," Nikky smirked.

"Johnson," Terra said, "how did you make us transform and you weren't in the room with us?"

"I don't know, I was on the other side of the school," Johnson explained, "then this voice in my head kept whispering Guardians unite."

"With the hold on Kandrakar we should be getting weaker," Sara said.

"Well what do you call being able to transform separate from our leader," Terra asked.

"Let just forget how strong were getting for a minute," Johnson said, "How are you Yan Lin?"

"I'm fine, I have a big bruise and my stomach wrapped in bandage tape, but I'm good," Yan Lin said.

"Oh man, what's your mom gonna say," Nikky asked.

"I don't know," Yan Lin said, "I'm more interested in what that thing that attacked us was, and why."

"We have to many questions and no answers," Sara said.

Johnson stood up, "Well I think we should get some answers."


	9. How Soon Is Now?

_Kandrakar? Feeble. Defenseless. Heatherfield? Dark. Unprotected. Guardians of the Infinite Dimension? Gone. Lost. This world? Was it real? Was this what was to happen? Was this now? Soon? Later? 'No' a voice whispered. What is that? It's moving closer._

::Will's House::

Nikky shot her head up off the pillow. Sweat dripped down her face, and she was breathing heavily. She quickly got out her bed and ran towards her mother and fathers room.

"Mom! Mom," Nikky practically screamed.

"Nikky what's wrong," Will asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You're here," Nikky smiled though tears.

"Yeah, I'm here," Will mumbled.

Nikky hugged her mother.

"What's up with you," Will questioned.

"Uh, nothing, just had a nightmare," Nikky said.

::A Couple of Hours Later on the Phone With Sara::

"So you dreamed that what," Sara asked.

She was sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. She was trying to listen to the tv and Nikky and eat her bowl of cereal.

"Ok, so maybe it was just a nightmare," Sara said.

"Nightmare my butt!" Nikky said, "Kandrakar, Heatherfield both on the verge of destruction, and our moms nowhere in sight, gone!"

"So because you had a wacko dream, we should all meet," Sara questioned.

"Ok Sara, what do you think," Nikky asked.

"I think you shoud give us a visual picture using Crayola crayons," Sara joked.

"Sara," Nikky whined.

"You really want to know what I think," Sara said, "Tell your mother."

"You think," Nikky asked.

"No, I know," Sara said, "What I don't know is why you didn't tell her in the first place."

"It just didn't feel right at the time," Nikky said.

"Well either you tell your mom, or I'll tell mine," Sara warned.

"Tell me what," Cornelia asked.

"I love you," Sara smiled.

"Love you too," Cornelia said.

"Well you can't just spring this on me, I need time to think about my feelings for you," Nikky laughed.

"Shut up and go talk to your mom," Sara said.

"Mom," Nikky called.

"In the backyard," Matt said.

Nikky nodded and walked out the back door. She took of her sandals and sat poolside with her feet in the water.

"Mom," Nikky said.

"What's up," Will swam over.

"Can we talk," she asked.

"Sure," Will said.

Will climbed out the water and sat beside her.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Nikky said, "It was probably just a nightmare."

"What," Will asked.

"I had this dream that Kandrakar and Heatherfield were on the verge of destruction, and you and the other Guardians of the Infinite Dimension were gone."

"What," will said, "When did you have this dream?"

"Last night," Nikky said, "Sara said that I should talk to you because of what my powers were."

"Well, I'll talk to Taranee and see what she thinks," Will said.

"Ok, thanks mom," Nikky hugged her.

"You're welcome," Will said.

"Oh, and mommy," Nikky said, "Don't leave."

::Taranee and Will on the Phone::

"That's the exact same dream I had," Taranee said.

"Well, what does it mean," Will asked.

"I wish I knew," Taranee said.

"You think we should tell the others," Will asked.

"I think we should all be on high alert," Taranee said, "I'm not really sure when it will happen."

"Why don't we go check on Kandrakar," Will said, "Just to make sure."

::The Streets of Heatherfield::

Johnson walked down the street beside her mother.

"Nikky and Taranee both had the same dream," Irma said.

"Is that normal," Johnson asked.

"Well, I don't think it a coincidence," Irma said.

"Strange," Johnson said.

"I know," Irma agreed.

'Guardians Unite'

"Did you hear that," Johnson asked.

"Here what," Irma raised an eyebrow.

'Guardians Unite'

"That voice," Johnson exclaimed,

"What voice," Irma asked.

Johnson took out the heart and the voice got louder. The heart glowed bright pink, and so did Johnson's eyes.

"Johnson," Irma screamed.

"Guardians Unite!"

::With Sara and Cornelia::

"Sara, you transformed," Cornelia said.

"I did," Sara said.

"Cornelia what are you talking about," Taranee said over the phone.

"Mom," Terra said.

Taranee turned towards her transformed daughter.

"Terra," Taranee faded in the sentence.

"Pull over," Terra said.

::With Will and Nikky::

"Nikky, how did you," Will asked.

"I think Johnson did it," Nikky said.

::With Yan Lin and Hay Lin::

"Yan Lin why and how would Johnson transform you," Hay Lin asked, "She's no where around."

"She's done it before when I was in danger," Yan Lin said.

A crash from behind the intteruppted their conversation.

"Fire!" Nikky screamed.

She sent up a swirl of fire to whatever she was attacking.

"Quintessence," Will yelled.

She sent an electrical wave towards it. Hay Lin and Yan Lin jumped out the car. Yan Lin now had a clear view of what they were fighting.

"It looks like Nikky's mom!"

While Yan Lin was helping out Nikky, Hay Lin was signaling Will.

"Guardian Unite!"

Sara and Cornelia flew around the corner. Sara put her mother down and flew towards the thing.

"Water!"

"That's my girl," Cornelia said proudly, "Will over here!"

"Me too," Irma shouted.

Johnson flew towards the others to help.

"Guardians Unite!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

Cornelia wrapped the creature in vines. Terra flew her mother towards the fight.

"Guardian Unite!"

"Quintessence," Johnson and Will shouted.

They electrocuted the Will look alike.

"Water," Sara and Irma blasted.

"Air," Yan Lin and Hay Lin blew.

The Will look alike froze and fell to the ground. The ice broke breaking the clone as well.

"Fire," Taranee and Nikky blasted.

The pieces were burnt into ashes that blew in the wind.

Everyone untransformed and started walking down the street talking.

"So you've faced one of these clones before," Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah," Johnson said.

"When were you planning on telling us this," Cornelia questioned.

"Today," Yan Lin said.

::With Lark::

"I can't believe this," Lark yelled.

"That's two clones," Sanjari said.

"I know," Lark bellowed.

"Father," Franz said, "It's time."

"Kandrakar," Lark grinned evilly, "Let's go!"

::At the Park::

"What do you think the dream means," Taranee asked.

"If it means what I think it means, Kandrakar, Heatherfield, Hay Lin, Irma, Cornelia, you, I, and maybe the world and Meridian are in trouble," Will said.

"Guys, I don't feel so good," Hay Lin said.

"Neither do I," Irma said.

"Mom," Johnson said with concern.

Irma began to grow pale, and along with Hay Lin passed out.

"Mom," Yan Lin screamed.

She rushed to her mothers side. Johnson jumped over the table to Irma.

::Kandrakar::

"So destroying their aurameres makes them weak," Lark smirked with joy.

"Since they have had their powers for a long time now, ripping them from the guardians suddenly makes them weak, almost deadly sick," Sanjari laughed.

"You won't get away with this," said a weak Oracle lying on the ground.

Lark turned to him. He smiled and kicked the Oracle in the face.

"Kandrakar is ours now, and soon, so shall Meridian, then Heatherfield, then earth!"

::Heatherfield Local Hospital::

"What are we gonna do," Nikky cried.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," Sara said angrily, "I'm gonna go to Kandrakar, Meridian, Hell, wherever the person who did this is, and kill them."

"Not now," Johnson said, "We need to come up with a plan."

"I'm sure they'll be fine right," Terra said, "I mean, they've gotta be fine."

"I'm not sure any doctor will have an effect, nor any machine, but I hope they do," Yan Lin said.

"It's happening," Nikky said.

"What," Terra questioned.

"My dream, your moms dream," Nikky said, "This could be what starts it all."

"We are not gonna let that happen," Johnson said.

"What if it's unstoppable," Nikky questioned, "Our moms, Guardians of the Infinite Dimension, can't do anything, for all we know Kandrakar is already defeated! Who knows about Meridian!"

"We're suppose to be getting weaker," Sara said, "But were not."

"Everyday, our powers grow faster," Johnson said.

"This could be the beginning of the fight of our lives," Yan Lin admitted.

"No back up," Terra said, "Just us."

"I don't want this to be it for us, or our moms," Nikky said.

"Me neither," Johnson said softly, "Let's just go call our dads."


	10. My Dream Starts Today

::Heatherfield Local Hospital::

"Are they gonna be ok," Terra asked.

"We don't know yet," the doctor said, "But they should be."

Johnson nodded.

"Oh, which one of you is Sara," the doctor asked.

"I am," Sara said, "Why?"

"Your mother is a bit out of it, but she asked to speak with you."

"Ok," Sara said.

Everyone else sat in the waiting room of the hospital, and waited on Sara to come back.

"Mom," Sara questioned.

"Sara," Cornelia called weakly, "Come here."

Sara walked over to her bedside and climbed in. She rested her head on her mothers shoulder. She didn't do this often with her parents like Teal did or Cameron when he was younger. She was actually the one out of her siblings that didn't show too many feelings.

"Yeah," Sara asked.

"Tell Johnson to take the passage to Kandrakar," Cornelia said, "I think our powers are gone."

"What makes you say that," Sara asked.

"You see that plant over there," she asked.

Sara nodded, "Yeah."

"I can't move it or make it grow."

Sara watched this and nodded. She got up and headed towards Irma's room.

"Auntie Irma," Sara said quietly.

Irma opened her eyes, "Yeah kid?"

"Try to use your powers for one quick second," Sara told her.

"How long do you think I've been trying to refill my cup of water with my powers," she questioned.

Irma slowly held the cup out to Sara. Sara raised an eyebrow, but used her powers to refill it.

"I have to go now," Sara said.

"Ok," Irma nodded.

::Waiting Room:

"Johnson, what should we do," Yan Lin asked.

"Why are you asking me," Johnson questioned.

"Because your the leader," Nikky said.

"Guys, I think our moms lost their powers," Sara said.

"Why do you say that," Terra asked.

"Well my mom can't use her telekinetic powers or earth powers, and Johnson's mom can't even make a cup of water!"

"Man, this day just keeps getting worse," Nikky pouted.

"Mom thinks we should go to Kandrakar, the source of their powers and somewhere in there ours," Sara told them.

"If we take the passage, we can't get through the wall," Johnson said.

"The way I see it, once your there, you can make only a portal anywhere in Kandrakar," Yan Lin said.

"You girls going," Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Terra said.

"Sara, I know I've never told you this, but take your brother with you," Caleb said.

"What," They all exclaimed.

"Trust me, he'll be a big help," Caleb said.

"But," Sara started.

"Trust me," Caleb said.

"Fine," Sara agreed.

"He's outside waiting," Caleb told them.

"Guardians Unite!"

"Ok, where is he," Nikky asked.

"Right here," Cameron yelled waving up.

"Alright, let's go," Johnson told them.

Everyone flew up towards the passage leaving Cameron.

"Hey," he shouted.

"Oh," Sara said.

She and Johnson flew down and picked him up.

"Why are we flying in the clouds? Is that where the bad guys are," Cameron asked.

"We don't know," Johnson said, "We're going to Kandrakar."

"Is it in the sky," he asked.

"Yeah, technically," Nikky said, "Depending on how you look at it."

::Kandrakar::

They flew through the passage and onto he floor. Johnson made a portal that connected to the main floor of Kandrakar. They walked through and what they saw shocked them.

"What happened to Kandrakar," Sara asked in shock.

"This looks like my dream," Nikky told them.

"Ok, everyone split up, see what you can find," Johnson said, "There are six of us, so split in groups of two."

Nikky and Sara went left, Terra and Yan Lin went right, and Johnson and Cameron went straight.

::Nikky & Sara::

Nikky looked around at all the damage.

"Why would someone do this," she asked.

"To take over the world," Sara said.

"But who would do this," Nikky questioned.

"I would," Franz smiked.

"New guy," Sara questioned.

"Yes," Franz said, "New guy that you've never noticed!"

"You're behind this," Nikky exclaimed with anger.

"Yes, I am," Franz said.

"You hurt my mother you jerk," Sara frowned.

"Always the tuff one huh Sara," Franz asked.

Sara smirked, "You know it. Water!"

She splashed water in his face as a distraction and then punched him in the face.

"Ouch," Franz touched his nose, "And to think I was going to give you a chance at this!"

"Eww," Nikky cried.

"Trust me, I don't want that chance," Sara said.

::Terra & Yan Lin::

Yan Lin and Terra looked at the wreckage.

"Do you think all of this has something to do with our moms," Yan Lin asked.

"It's a pretty good bet," Terra said.

"I'll say," Sanjari smiled.

"Who the heck are you," Yan Lin asked.

"Sanjari, ruler of Kandrakar," she said with a smirk.

"Queen," Terra questioned.

"Where is my great grandma, and the Oracle," Yan Lin asked.

"Don't worry, we took care of them," Sanjari said.

"Air," Yan Lin yelled.

She blew Sanjari into a pile of debris.

"I didn't like her tone," Yan Lin said modestly.

::Johnson & Cameron::

Johnson looked at where the aurameres once were.

"What's wrong," Cameron asked.

"The aurameres were here," Johnson said.

"What," Cameron asked.

"Forget it, lets keep moving," Johnson told him.

"You sound upset," Cameron said.

"I have the right to be don't I," Johnson yelled.

Cameron looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," Johnson apologized.

"It's ok," he said.

They continued walking in silence, until Cameron broke it.

"About that kiss," he started.

Johnson looked up, "What?"

"Nothing," Cameron let it go.

Johnson wasn't paying to much attention. At the moment she was hearing voices. Four different voices, weak cries for help. "Johnson stopped in her tracks and focused.

"Terra and the others are in trouble," Johnson said.

She grabbed Cameron and flew him and herself out the room. She looked both ways and decided to go towards Sara and Nikky. The first thing they saw was Sara kicking the heck out of Franz. On the sidelines, Nikky watched.

"What's going on," Johnson asked.

"He told Sara that he was gonna let her have a chance at him until she punched him in the face," Nikky said.

"Isn't that the new guy at school," Johnson asked.

"Yeah," Nikky said, "He has something to do with this."

"Wait, rewind," Cameron said, "He tried to get with my little sister?"

Cameron walked over, sword in hand and tapped Sara on the shoulder to move. Once she stepped aside, he hit Franz on the head with the flattest side of his sword.

"I'll take care of him," Cameron said, "Help the others."

Terra and Yan Lin flew into the room where they were.

"Johnson, get us out of here," Terra said, "We've got all the info we need."

"Ok," Johnson nodded, "Cameron?"

"Got it," he said.

She made a portal leading home. Everyone ran through the portal and came out on the sidewalk infront of the hospital.

::Hospital::

"Wait, something isn't right," Yan Lin said, "I can feel it."

Sara ran into the hospital followed by the others.

"I knew it was too quiet," Sara said.

They ran over to an elevator and pressed the button. It didn't light up, nor did the numbers move.

"Stairs," Cameron pointed.

They quickly ran up to the floor where their parents were. When they got there, the whole floor was a mess.

"Dad," Yan Lin exclaimed.

She ran over to him. Eric was sitting up leaning against the wall. Bruised, but not severely injured.

"He took them," Eric said.

"Who took who," Yan Lin asked.

"Our moms, they're gone," Terra said.

"Lark," Eric said.

::Somewhere in Kandrakar::

"So guardians," Lark began, "Where is the passage?"

"Like we'd tell you," Cornelia spat.

"I have the key to open the passage door, I need to know the location," Lark said, "Tell me!"

"Eat dirt," Irma yelled.

"Fine, I'll find it myself," Lark yelled.

"Good luck creep," Will said.

Lark frowned. This was gonna take a while.

::Hospital::

Johnson laid back in her moms hospital bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Cameron walked in and sat on the bed beside her.

"You ok," Cameron asked.

"No," Johnson answered, "It feels like the world is on my shoulders."

"Well actually," Cameron started.

"Not helping," she said.

"Sorry," Cameron said.

Johnson sighed again.

"Come here," Cameron said.

He motioned for her to come into his arms. He laid back on a pillow and Johnson rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know this is a lot," Cameron said, "But I think your strong enough to handle it. If anyone can do this, you can."

"How do you know," Johnson questioned.

"Because I know you," Cameron said, "Better than you think I do."

"You know, you can be really sweet when your not hitting on me," Johnson said.

"Really," Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Johnson said.

Cameron watched Johnson get up and walk out.

"Johnson," he called.

"Yeah," she came back.

"Us," he questioned.

"What do you think," she winked.

Cameron smiled and she smiled back. Johnson walked away.

"Nice words of wisdom," Samuel smiled.

"Sam, where did you come from," Cameron asked.

"Uh, that door, it's connected to this room," he said.

"Oh," Cameron nodded.

"You know, I don't know what I would've said to her," Sam said.

"Well, I just told her my opinion," Cameron said.

Sam nodded. He turned to walk out, but then turned back to Cameron.

"If you hurt my baby sister, you die."

Cameron gulped, but nodded.

::Will's Hospital Room::

Nikky sat on the bed, and thought for a while. Johnson interrupted her thoughts though.

"Nikky, get the others, and lets go to Meridian."


	11. It Begins

Ok, this one took a while because i thought I wrote this chapter in advance, but lost it. So I went around looking for it, and remembered I didn't write one. So I tried to think about what should happen in it and thought, wait, I did write this chapter already. And I still don't know if I wrote one or not, but if I did, it isn't anything like this one, that I know for sure. I wish I didn't have such a bad memory. You know, now that I'm sitting and thinking, I think it was my Power Ranger story that I wrote a new chapter to and haven't typed yet, not this story. I've been confused lately. It started when I found out that I made it to my Junior year in High School and past Algebra with an high C, after making F's since the begining. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! ;o)

* * *

::Heatherfield Local Hospital::

Johnson and Nikky ran into the waiting room of the hospital.

"Woah, where's the fire," Caleb asked.

"We," Johnson started.

Suddenly she started hearing voices in her head. They were loud. Cries for help. She dropped to her knees on the floor.

"Johnson, what's wrong," Martin asked.

He knelt beside her. She continued to listen to the voices in her head. Through all the yells and cries she could hear a whisper. A familiar whisper. 'Guardians Unite' it became louder. She took out the Heart and watched it glow.

"Guardians Unite!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Quintessence!"

She created a portal leading to Meridian.

::Meridian::

"We have to go to Meridian," Johnson said.

"What, why," Caleb asked.

"Well, I was going to go get Elyon's help, but now they need our help," Johnson told them, "I can hear their cries for help. Something's wrong."

"Be careful," Nigel warned.

"We will dad," Terra nodded.

Cameron got out of his chair and picked up his sword. They walked through the portal. Johnson closed it once everyone was out. They looked around at everyone running through the town.

"Ok, let's start towards that way," Johnson suggested.

"Alright," Sara nodded.

They flew towards where everyone was running from. Cameron ran on foot to check ground level.

"Guardians," a man yelled, "Guardians!"

"Down there," Yan Lin pointed.

They flew down towards the man.

"Guardians, Queen Elyon is gone," he told them.

"What happened," Johnson asked.

"A man came and fought her," he explained, "Then a boy and a woman jumped her from behind knocking her out. Then they disappeared."

"So what's going on now," Nikky asked.

"The man, uh Lark," he said, "He started attacking us."

"Ok, thanks for the help," Sara said, "We'll take care of them."

The man nodded and continued running. Cameron ran up to them.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Lark 4, Guardians 0," Sara said.

"Come on guys, lets go," Johnson said.

Terra and Nikky grabbed Cameron and they flew into the air. They looked around at the running people, looking for Lark.

"There," Yan Lin pointed.

"Ah Guardians," Lark laughed with joy, "Witness the destruction of Meridian!"

"I don't think so," Nikky frowned, "Fire!"

I spiral of fire shot straight towards Lark knocking him down. He got up and shook it off.

"I have the heart of Meridian and Kandrakar, I can't be stopped now," Lark yelled.

"That doesn't mean we wont try," Johnson said, "Guardians!"

They floated in the air side by side and extended their hands.

"Lets attack together," Sara said.

The others nodded in response. They yelled as they powers combined and hit Lark. When the smoke cleared he was still standing, with barely a scratch.

"No way," Cameron shook his head.

"He's still alive," Terra said in shock.

"You can't beat me Guardians," Lark laughed.

"We're not giving up," Cameron said.

He ran towards Lark with his sword and slashed him right down the middle. Still no good.

"What a joke," Lark laughed.

He pushed Cameron roughly into Sara.

"This is the end," Lark smirked.

The Guardians looked at each other. Sara got up and flew Cameron up with the others.

"Cameron, Sara, Nikky," Johnson said, "Do you think you can distract him for a while?"

"What's the plan," Nikky asked.

"To get everyone in Meridian out of Meridian," Johnson said.

"We can't beat Lark, not now anyway," Johnson explained.

"Are we giving up," Yan Lin asked.

"No," Johnson said, "Retreating and regrouping."

"How are we going to regroup," Sara asked.

"Hopefully Earth, and Kandrakar aren't afraid to help us," Johnson said.

"Like the rebels of Meridian right," Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Johnson said, "I hope."

Nikky, Sara and Cameron flew towards Lark.

"If all of you can't defeat me," Lark laughed, "What makes you think three of you can?"

"Ok," Johnson said, "Lets get to the head of this stampede."

Johnson, Terra, and Yan Lin flew towards the beginning, once they got their the flew down and opened a portal leading to earth.

"Ok, everyone, go through the portal and wait for us," Yan Lin yelled.

The people of Meridian began to run through the portal.

::Heatherfield Local Hospital::

"What the heck is going on," Caleb asked no one in particular.

The Meridian folks walked through the hospital and sat down on the floor. After a while the line ended, and the Guardians and Cameron ran through, closing the portal after.

"What happened," Matt asked.

"Well, Lark has Elyon, her heart, and our parents and their heart," Nikky explained.

"We sent a powerful blow his way, sliced him what was supposed to be in two, and he barely had a scratch on him," Sara said.

"We have to save Kandrakar," Cameron said.

"We have to save Meridian," Yan Lin added.

"We have to save the world," Terra finished.

Johnson looked up and sighed, "The final battle has begun."


End file.
